


Welcome Him Home

by Sharo



Series: Alpha!Xisuma/Omega!Biffa [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse dynamics, Snuggling, absent mate, but the boys decided to be soft instead, mostly as background, returned home, there was supposed to be a lecture in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: The holidays are coming to an end, but there's still one more gift to be received.
Relationships: Xisuma/Biffa, XisumaVoid/Biffa2001
Series: Alpha!Xisuma/Omega!Biffa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113797
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Welcome Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff bunny strikes, so here's a fix for the hearts I broke last time. (Including mine)

He snuck into his bee-farm, feeling silly for it but crouching all the same. He’d promised Keralis that he’d stop pulling the late nights at his brewery, and had, for the most part. But Tango had left him that shulker box full of bottled dragon’s breath, and he’d been so excited to load it into the system. He’d had to adjust the redstone, just a little, until everything was working perfectly. And since he’d stopped by the Holiday District so late in the afternoon, it was long past midnight for him again. Not that it was very obvious, with Bdubs back from his holiday and probably back to working on his builds; the server hadn't seen much more than the hint of dusk before the daylight cycle was reset.

In the safety of his base, he pulled off the helmet and set it to the side. Aside from Bdubs everyone else still on-world was afk, the hour early enough to grant him respite from anyone dropping by for a bit.

The bees buzzed happily behind their glass, trailing his fingers for short ticks as he dragged his gloves along their enclosure. The honey shop needed refilling again, and he'd been putting off breeding more bees to restock full hives as well. It shouldn't take long, he'd just been caught up in the excitement of getting the brewery up to nearly full working order that he hadn't been back here recently.

And absolutely nothing to do with the silly little decoration he'd added to his normally clean office space downstairs.

He shook his head, letting himself smile as he was reminded again of the cute little elf Cleo had added to her sleigh. He should nap and message Biffa, see how he was doing. Maybe set up a video call and chat over a cup of tea together. Let his friend tell him about whatever new city he was expanding this time, maybe ask his advice on completing the pathway between his base and Etho's monstrocity.

Crafting the honey blocks was pleasantly mind-numbing, storing the full blocks into a spare shulker box before shuffling the empty bottles back into the system. With all of his climbing through the redstone and hauling shulkers around, there had been enough exercise for both his body and mind that he was looking forward to trying to get a solid few hours of sleep after this. He'd gotten so much done today, even if he'd had to dodge Keralis a bit. 

As if summoned by his guilty thoughts, he heard elytra wings flutter and boots drop down onto the concrete in the open entrance behind him. Bent over the lower chest of honey, Xisuma froze with the realization that his helmet was still sitting on his ender chest, somewhere between him and the visitor.

He closed his eyes, praying that whoever it was just needed an answer, would be kind enough not to touch his helmet. It took forever to scrub the filters clean if skin oils got trapped inside.

He was braced for an opening accusation, but it wasn't the one he had expected.

"Xisuma! What in the bloody void is this about you starving to death twice in one season?!?"

Honey bottles dropped from his numb fingers, but even their spilled sweetness couldn't overpower a scent he'd been yearning for.

"How-"

It didn’t matter, he was moving before consciously thinking about it, farm forgotten as he zoned in on the figure in the doorway. Sunlight refracted off of gold and magenta armour, casting bright spots of color against the white concrete walls. And then he was wrapped around his partner, his laughter easing so much ache that he hadn’t realized he had been holding onto.

“What’s with the new armour, Xisuma? I half expected you to have that fuzzy white one on this time of year.”

He forced the words out, halfway between wanting to laugh and cry from relief. "But the bees are cute, and I got more compliments for this one."

Cool metal gloves brushed his cheek, catching a stray tear that somehow escaped before easing him back, dark eyes meeting his. Biffa's wide smile was fond and teasing as he rested their foreheads together.

"You're cute in _all_ of your outfits, Xisuma. Always."

Deep void, but he loved this man. "You didn't see the strider one. It did not inspire a whole lot of love."

"Then that's my new favorite." He shifted just enough to kiss Xisuma's nose before pulling away and looking around. "What smells so sweet in here? Did I interrupt you having company over?"

"Oh, the honey!" and he was distracted again, pulling out of Biffa's embrace to grab for a shulker box of wool, mopping up the sticky mess of broken glass left behind. Really, he could probably just leave it to despawn on its own, but the sticky residue would likely trip him up later if he forgot about it.

Metal-clad arms wrapped around his chest again when he stood, belatedly realizing he was narrating his thought aloud. Biffa hooked his chin over Xisuma's shoulder, head tilted just enough to look at his face.

"Xisuma. When did you sleep last?"

Biffa always knew the perfect way to ask, somehow never judging, just.. asking.

"Eh, it's been almost 40 hours. I was finishing this task and about to get some rest, actually." His stomach dropped with a little thrill, remembering just _where_ he had planned to sleep.

He turned in Biffa's arms, slinging his own over the armoured shoulders. "So aside from stopping by to scold me," he bumped their foreheads softly, showing there were no sore feelings there. "How long were you planning to visit?"

Dark blue eyes dialated in the shadow between them. "I may have a few days left of self-imposed vacation. I'd love to get a world-tour and say hi to a few more friends, but I _have_ travelled a long way. I wouldn't mind a nap if you've somewhere to put me up."

"I think I may have some accommodations for you, if you don't mind sharing."

Biffa teased him with a sweet kiss, brief enough that he wanted more, but leaned away to chuckle lightly. "Show me?"

He snagged a stack of honey bottles from the chest, and led the way to the hidden ladder. In the mostly dim light he made his way to the desk, doing his best to ignore the other half of the room until the lanterns were lit. He forced his hands not to shake as he started a pot of tea, picking out his favorite non-caffeinated blend as he waited for judgement.

"Xisuma, come here."

"Tea will be just a moment-"

"Stop puttering, you wonderful derp, and show me your gorgeous nest."

Biffa's helmet was off, his short hair a mess of tangles and waves, and his smile held nothing but fondness. "Forget the tea, we'll have time for that later. Come here."

Biffa stripped off his gloves, dropped them into his helmet as Xisuma smothered the flame. Both of his hands were warm against Xisuma's cheeks when he reached out, brought his face close for another kiss. His lips didn't go far when Xisuma sighed, quirking up against the side of his mouth.

"I missed you."

"Missed you, too."

"The nest is perfect, Xisuma. I hope it brought you comfort, to think of me."

This close it was difficult not to just bury his face in Biffa's neck, let his scent completely envelop him and wash the rest of the world away. "It kind of made me miss you more," he admitted, closing his eyes. "Until someone else reminded me that I didn't have to miss you by myself."

Biffa tangled their fingers together, working the tight gloves off between them. "Sounds like a smart friend. What's the saying- 'sorrow shared is sorrow halved, or something close to that." He pulled Xisuma's bare hands to rest on his waist, bringing his own up to unlatch the yellow chestplates. 

Xisuma found himself nodding, his fingers automatically undoing the back clasp of Biffa's gold belt, reaching up for the rear release of his backplate. "Joe quoted it in Dutch, which then turned into a lesson in translation and conjugations."

"Because Joe, of course." Biffa's laugh vibrated against his chest, pressed up close as they were as armours were shed. "I do miss his lectures of linguistic knowledge."

"He and Cleo shared a retelling of the germanic tradition of yuletide for the holidays this year."

Biffa's drew them back towards the edge of the nest, dropping elbow pads and shoulder greaves in their wake. "No tales of Krampus this year?"

That startled a laugh from him, and he shook his head as he slipped out of the remains of his leg armour and pants. "No, I think this year has been rough enough with what's gone on in the outside worlds. Talk of family and friends was much more welcome, along with Tango's traditional eggnog."

"Good heavens, is he still trying to perfect that recipe?" Biffa glanced up from kicking away his boots, the pale prosthetic of his leg almost golden in the light. "Did anyone manage to spike it this year?"

"Of course, it’s Tradition. Although no one ever catches Etho if he doesn't want to be caught."

A cool hand caught his cheek, the prosthetics losing their warmth as the insulating armour came off. Xisuma smiled and leaned into the touch, letting his chest expand as Biffa's pinky curled down to brush against the underside of his jaw.

"And what about you? Do you want to be caught, Xisuma?"

His scent wasn't strong, hadn't been for years under the blockers he took, and the protection of his armour. And yet with Biffa this close, he could barely discern it from his partner's scent, only the faint zing of ozone rising over Biffa's more mellow mineral essence.

It was the easiest thing in the world, to bare his heart to the one he had given it to.

"You caught me a long time ago, Biffa. Even if I forget that, sometimes."

He let Biffa roll them into the nest, a tangle of arms and legs lost among favorite pillows, gifted blankets, a discarded scarf, a sachet of dried tea. All of the things most precious to him, wrapped around and around, familiar and loved and making his world complete.

Under the painted blanket of a starry sky, Biffa's head rested beneath his chin, sated and content.

"You know, there's just one last thing missing from this nest."

Xisuma disagreed. "The only piece I was missing was you." He pressed a kiss into messy hair.

"Hm. But it still belongs here." He wiggled away, just enough space to pull an item out of his inventory, flick the blanket out and over them. A soft, well-loved blanket, deep blue on one side, and bright orange on the other. It settled against its pair, the magenta and gold that covered their legs.

"There. _Now_ it’s perfect."

Xisuma pulled him back into a kiss, dragged the edges of the old blanket over his shoulders to bring him even closer. 

"You make _everything_ perfect, Biffa."


End file.
